1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing system to wash an insertion portion of an insertion device.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 8-196505 discloses the washing to an insertion device which is, for example, an endoscope. The insertion device has an insertion portion, and a cover portion provided at a distal end portion of the insertion portion. The cover portion has a washing tool attachment opening portion.
When the distal end portion having a complex shape is washed, a fluid such as a washing solution is strongly blown to the distal end portion, and the distal end portion is preliminarily washed. A washing system used in this case has a cylindrical body portion into which the distal end portion is inserted, and a supply mechanism which is integrally attached to the body portion and which supplies the fluid to the body portion.